Seth has bronchitis
by carriebear27
Summary: Seth has bronchitis and has his brothers take care of him will they get sick along with him?
1. Seth gets sick

Seth is laying in bed coughing violently.

"Dean I don't feel well at all." Seth whined from his bed

"I know seth I bet you just wanna feel better." Dean said pushing back seth's sweat soaked hair

Seth nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist

"Seth I got get your soup I'll have Roman come in ." Dean said and he called Roman in

"hey guys what's up ?" Roman asked as he noticed how violent Seth's cough has gotten

"Rome I don't feel so well ." Seth said

"What's wrong Seth ?" Roman asked

"I have bronchitis and it hurts my chest and everywhere else in my body ." Seth said coughing again

"I'm sorry Seth let me lay with you while Dean gets your soup ." Roman said

"Rome being sick stinks ." Seth said into roman's chest

"I know Seth Dean will be up here soon to help you feel better." Roman said as he heard how raspy Seth's voice is

"Can you tell me a story please?" Seth asked

"Why?" Roman asked knowing how clingy Seth can be

"Because I'm not feeling so good." Seth said shivering

"Alright Seth how about I'll tell you about the day mom adopted you ." Roman said massaging Seth's back

"I like that story tell me that story ." Seth said weakly

About 2 hours after roman told the story Seth is now sneezing now along with the violent cough he has.

"Guys I did ask for this a week before Christmas ." Seth said as his nose became stuffed up.

"We know Seth it looks like you're spending Christmas in bed." Dean said as he noticed Seth's cough get harsher and more violently

"Guys can I have some more chicken soup ?" Seth asked as he fell against his pillows set on his back

"Sure Seth and I'll get you some hot tea to help your throat feel better ." Dean said caressing Seth's hair


	2. Roman has bronchitis

Seth is sitting in his chair in the living room.

"Dean can I have some hot tea?" Seth asked as he wrapped his quilt around him a bit more

Dean went to the kitchen and made Seth's tea.

"Thanks Dean where's Roman ?" Seth asked

"Upstairs still getting something for you ." Dean said

"Hi guys." Roman said

"Roman can I have my fluffy socks ?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth ." Roman said

Roman returned and began to cough badly like Seth's cough.

"Are you getting sick Rome ?" Seth asked curling his legs near his body

Roman sat down by Seth's chair.

"Hey Dean can you put in a movie?" Seth asked

"Sure what movie?" Dean asked

"How about we do Gracie's choice." Seth said


	3. All 3 boys are sick

Seth and Roman are laying on the couch still coughing since this morning.

"Thanks a lot guys you got me sick." Dean said suddenly as he coughed and laid down on the couch next to the boys.

"I know Dean Seth got me sick too." Roman said

"Sorry guys ." Seth said as he laid back down because his head began to hurt again.

When Seth woke up he felt a acidic feeling in his mouth he ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Seth let out a cry of pain as it burned his throat.

"Seth you ok ?" Roman asked hearing Seth's cry .

Seth shook his head no be used he felt like he's gonna puke again.

Roman grabbed a bucket and filled the bottom with water and set it by Seth's bed

"Ok Seth let's get you to bed buddy." Roman said gently lifting Seth as not to wake him after him puking for 2 straight hours

Seth whined as he got moved to his bed

"Roman I don't feel well at all." Seth said

"I know Seth me neither ." Roman said as Seth buried his head under his pillow

"Hey Rome how's Sethie feeling?" Dean asked

"He just puked for 2 hours straight I finally got him to fall asleep." Roman said sitting by Seth's head

(It's now the day before Christmas and Seth's feeling a little better)

"Hey buddy how are you feeling?" Roman asked

"Awful Roman I can't even breathe through my nose it's awful." Seth said

"I have the perfect idea wait here." Roman said getting a hot shower going and having the steam go out and Roman set Seth on the toilet and having Seth tilt his head back.

After 20 minutes Seth is breathing a little better, but he's still sneezing a lot more.

Seth wrapped his comforter around his shivering body wanting to be warm.

"Cold Seth ?" Dean asked

Seth nodded his head wanting to get warm .

"I have just the thing to get you warm Seth ." Dean said getting some chicken broth ready on the stove

"Ok Seth here's some chicken broth to get you warm. " Dean said getting a blanket for Seth

"Guys this is just great it's the day before Christmas and we are stuck in bed sick with bronchitis." Seth said sitting up in his rocking chair.

"We know Seth ." Dean said feeling Seth's forehead

(The next morning around 8:35 Seth is still asleep while Dean and Roman are awake waiting for Seth to wake up.)

Seth woke up very slowly on account he's still sick.

"Hey Seth how you feeling today ?" Dean asked as Seth started to cough horribly

"Still sick guys ." Seth said as he began to get sniffly again.

"I have something that will cheer you up." Roman said bringing in a steaming hot cup of leftover broth from yesterday.

"Thanks Roman I am kinda cold so this will help me get warm ." Seth said wrapping his blanket around him.

Dean watched Seth eat.


	4. The shield has pneumonia

The boys got back to the house from the hospital to see why they aren't getting better.

"This stinks guys that we have pneumonia before Royal rumble." Seth said

After talking Seth began to gently rub his chest as it began to get horrible pains.

"Let's go lie down guys so we can get better." Dean said leading the boys up to their respective rooms.

The good thing about the layout of the shield house is that each guy's room has a connective door to each room.

The boys are having problems falling asleep especially Seth because Seth has the worst of the pneumonia with the chest pains he's having.

A round of coughing and sneezing sounded from the guys' rooms.

"Roman can I sleep with you?" Seth asked his comforter trailing behind him.

"Sure Seth come here." Roman said patting the right side of his bed inviting Seth in

Seth sighed contentedly as he got comfortable in Roman's bed.

Dean came in not even 5 minutes later to be with Roman and Seth

Now the shield is in Roman's bed watching a movie.

"Hi guys how you feeling?" Randy asked coming up to Roman's room to see the boys in Roman's bed watching a movie.

"Hi Randy what's up ?" Roman asked


End file.
